


Another Soul as My Warden

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hunters, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Exhibitionism, Fetish Club, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Public Sex, Puppy Play, Sub Sam, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s eyes roll back in his head as his cock becomes hard, but Dean swats the head and makes a tsking sound.<br/>“Did I tell you that you could get hard, puppy?” Sam whines and shakes his head, but his cock starts dripping nonetheless. He sighs. “Fine, but only this once I won’t punish you. You just like hearin’ all the boys gettin’ fucked, huh?”<br/>Sam flushes bright red and he ducks his head, but he wags his tail and little and scoots closer to Dean so he can rub off against his boot.<br/>“Yeah, I want you to hump my leg like a dog, Sammy, I want you to come all over me and mark me up so everyone knows you’re mine.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Soul as My Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank so much for reading, enjoy :)

The smell of sex is heavy in the air when Dean walks his pet into the fetish club. In front of him is a stage, but no one is on it quite yet. Off to the sides are rooms, but that’s not what Dean’s interested in for his Sammy.

No, he’s interested in the multiple couches where people are fucking and playing with each other while other people watch intently. There’s one unclaimed part of the club near the middle that Dean leads his puppy over to, but he has to whistle at Sam to get his attention, and tug on the leash.

The tag on his collar jingles, the one that says ‘Dean’s Bitch’ and Dean smiles at it, and Sam’s tongue lolls, and his little puppy tail wags in delight.

Straps wrap around his waist, and hold his caged cock in place, along with hooking between his legs to hold his puppy tail in, but other than that he's as naked as anyone else here.

When Dean has Sam walk by someone, he’ll sniff and lap between their legs. The majority jump away out of surprise, but a few pet his head and tell him he’s a good boy. One guy tries to follow them with his eyes on Sam’s ass, but when Sam starts to nuzzle between his legs instead of just scenting, Dean moves on to their place on the couches, all the while glaring the guy's way until he leaves to fuck someone else.

When Dean sits down, Sam sits down on the floor, on his knees obediently, panting with his tongue still hanging out of his mouth.

Dean combs his fingers through his pet’s hair.

“Such a good puppy for me, Sammy.” Sam makes a happy growl in the back of his throat, and he scoots forward to rub his cheek against Dean’s clothed cock. “Not yet, puppy.”

Dean gazes around the room and ignores Sam’s whines, and when he paws at his leg. Doms have tied their subs to tables, and there are several subs with lines behind them, waiting to be used by the men who are jerking off around each other.

When Sam barks at him he focuses back on his puppy.

“What do you want?” Sam rubs his caged cock against Dean’s jean-clad leg, and Dean grins. “Do you wanna come, puppy? I don’t know if you’ve been good enough. Why don’t you do some tricks, pet, and then maybe I’ll think about it.”

Sam sits back again, still this time.

“Why don’t you go say hello to that puppy over there,” Dean says, and nods towards another sub with a puppy tail. He’s on his knees too, with his Dom holding the leash connected to his collar, but his head is bowed and he looks uncomfortable. “Go make him feel welcome, go make friends.”

Dean sits back and watches Sam take off after the other sub, his little tail wagging behind him as he goes on his hands and knees cushioned by paws and pads.

The pads on his knees are so he doesn’t bang them up like he did in the first week of them doing this. The paws are so Sam can’t jerk off or come without Dean’s permission, or hurt himself in any way on accident. Also it adds that extra touch to the whole look.

Dean watches Sam bark at the other sub, and he looks surprised when Sam starts to sniff between his legs, but he spreads his knees and lets Sam do his thing.

The sub’s Dom looks perturbed, and he yanks on the sub’s leash harshly causing him to call out and whine, shuffling away from Sam.

Dean jumps to his feet then and pulls Sam back from the couple.

“Hey, man, take your guy away from here, I’m not lookin’ to share.”

“Sammy here’s just sayin’ hello, sorry to interrupt.” Dean clips Sam’s collar back to his throat, and tugs on it until his brother follows after him. “You’re such a good boy for me, puppy,” Dean says, and sits back down on the couch so Sam can sit at his feet. He ruffles Sam’s hair, and his butt rises up off the floor so he can wag his tail. “Yeah, I’ll let you come now, baby, but you gotta follow the rules like usual, be a good puppy, okay?”

Sam nods his head and does a little happy spin before settling back down.

Dean pulls the chain from his neck out from the inside of his shirt, and he pulls it off over his head, key swinging from it, so he can unlock the cock cage between Sam’s legs that keeps him soft.

Sam’s eyes roll back in his head as his cock becomes hard, but Dean swats the head and makes a tsking sound.

“Did I tell you that you could get hard, puppy?” Sam whines and shakes his head, but his cock starts dripping nonetheless. He sighs. “Fine, but only this once I won’t punish you. You just like hearin’ all the boys gettin’ fucked, huh?”

Sam flushes bright red and he ducks his head, but he wags his tail and little and scoots closer to Dean so he can rub off against his boot.

“Yeah, I want you to hump my leg like a dog, Sammy, I want you to come all over me and mark me up so everyone knows you’re mine.”

Sam braces his paws behind him and pants hard, little harsh breaths escaping past his lips, as he ruts against Dean’s boot and his shin.

He cock slides against his laces, and it catches on the crown when his foreskin slides down far enough. Pre-come makes the leather of his shoe shinier than usual, but Dean pays no mind -- he watches as Sam comes apart.

He lifts his foot to nudge just under Sam’s balls, so the plug of his tail presses inside of him deeper, and Sam makes a howling noise as he comes and comes, long spurts of it hitting Dean’s leg, the floor, and Sam’s twitching belly. A few heads turn, and Dean grins.

“That feel good, Sammy? Feel good to be my bitch?” Dean growls, and Sam jolts forward as the last is punched out of him. Dean leans down to squeeze come from Sam’s cock until he’s wrung dry, and then he pulls his own cock out of his pants. “Come ‘ere and suck me off, puppy.”

Sam shuffles forward and presses his face into the place where Dean’s hip meets his thigh so he can catch his breath. His hips hitch every few seconds, his cock rubbing against the couch, and Dean cards his fingers through Sam’s hair until he feels little licks to the head of his cock as Sam nudges at his slit, calmed down enough now to continue.

Dean lets his cock go, and let's his puppy do the work. Sam laps at the shaft, curling his tongue around it like a dog would, and Dean lets his head drop back against the back of the couch and tries not to think about all the other countless people that have done the same thing.

“Oh, oh, Sammy, such a good pet.”

Spit drips down to wet his boxers, but it doesn’t matter because Sam’s panting all prettily against his sac as he pulls Dean’s balls into his mouth.

Sam breathes hard and breaks away to catch Dean’s come in his mouth that he drinks down greedily, licking his lips and his chin clean while Dean shakes through his orgasm.

“Sam, Sam.”

Sam hoists himself off the floor to climb into Dean’s lap, and Dean uses the leash to pull Sam in closer to their foreheads are touching.

Sam whimpers and shifts so he can get Dean’s dick between his cheeks, and the head bumps up against Sam’s tail.

“Does a puppy want to be bred up?” Dean asks, and Sam shoves his head forcefully at Dean’s throat so he’ll tilt his head to the side. Sam puts a mark there, biting in with his sharp canines, and _sucking_ to leave a hickey. 

Rough turns to slow, and Sam starts to rock back on him, puppy paws moving off his hands the more he tries to grab at Dean’s skin, so Dean makes him sit back on the floor, pulling up the mitts better on his pet’s fingers.

“Why don’t we finish this at home?” The creases at Sam’s brow deepen, and Dean’s eyebrows raise. “Or here? Do you like having people watch while you come, Sammy?”

Sam nods his head and whines again, trying to climb up onto the couch.

“Ah, ah, ah, not so fast,” Dean teases, and pushes his boot back under Sam’s cock so he'll stay put. “I think I’d like to see you do a few more tricks.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
